1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computer networks and more particularly to the establishment of user home directories within a server network which consists of a central server and a set of managed servers running native and non-native operating systems which enables consistent access to individual resources within a heterogeneous server network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The client-server model of computing is a well-known environment. In the model, the user of a computer utilizes a xe2x80x9cclientxe2x80x9d system. The client system runs any of a number of computer operating systems to manage the basic functions that users execute (such as accessing files, executing programs, system administration and the like) as well as to serve as the base against which programs are written. Well-known client operating systems include Microsoft Windows 3.1, Windows for Workgroups, Windows 95, Windows 98, IBM(copyright) OS/2(copyright) Warp, Apple Macintosh, DOS, many variations of UNIX, and Microsoft Windows NT. The client system serves as the user""s workstation, and it may execute programs as well as store some user data.
The server system can also run any of a number of computer operating systems. Well-known server operating systems include Novell Netware, IBM OS/2 Warp Server, IBM AS/400(copyright), Microsoft Windows NT, and many variations of OSF UNIX. The server system is accessed by the client system for specific functions. The functions include, but are not limited to, storage and retrieval of 2 data, storage and execution of applications, and storage of and access to user information.
Server networks are increasingly becoming heterogeneous due to differing problems that can be solved by different servers. User management in these environments requires the creation of different user accounts on the different types of servers. These user accounts eventually have different passwords and possibly different user I.D.""s. A mechanism can be used to allow a single user account definition to be used as the basis for any additional user accounts that exist in the network. The mechanism needs to go beyond current technology options and allow the accounts on all servers to be continuously updated. As users utilize these server based environments, it is still desirable to have locations to store their own unique documents and files. A mechanism is needed to enable these home directories to be established and accessed in a network that consists of a heterogeneous set of servers. When storing data in home directories, it is kept at the server allowing the data to be accessed by the user from many different client systems while also allowing the system""s administrator to manage backup/recovery of user data because it is held at the server.
A common term used to refer to a network of related servers is a domain. Within the server domain is a central server acting as the primary domain controller and a plurality of xe2x80x9cmanagedxe2x80x9d servers sometimes called secondary servers. Industry standards have been developed (for critical and common functions) to aid in the access from different types of client systems to different types of server systems. The use of these standards on the client and server afford users the opportunity to carry out functions in a consistent manner on a variety of common client and server operating systems. One of the activities that has been standardized is the xe2x80x9cauthenticationxe2x80x9d of users. Authentication refers to the process in which a user is validated as being able to complete a log-on and/or access a system. Standard protocols have been defined within the X/Open Server Message Block (SMB) specification and the Open Systems Foundation (OSF) Distributed Computing Environment (DCE) specification.
While many products and operating systems have been developed that utilize the standard protocols, not all products have used the standards. When this occurs, either additional work must be done by the other operating system to implement the unique commands used by a vendor, or access to the other new system and/or product is not allowed if the unique commands are not made available to other vendors. When the commands and/or protocol are not made available, that aspect of the system and/or product is sometimes characterized as being xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d. In regard to user management and authentication, the Microsoft Windows NT operating system is an example of a closed server system that is used in many enterprise computer networks.
Authentication of users is the first step required to access resources in the client and server systems. Servers are increasingly being used to store data that is used company wide and it is desirable to extend the advantages of storing common data on a server to individual user data. Server systems have used different means to establish the concept of user xe2x80x9chome directoriesxe2x80x9d on the server system. By storing data in a home directory location, the data is kept at the server allowing it to be accessed by the user from many different client systems within the network while allowing the data to be managed consistent with all other data on the server.
The limitation with previous approaches for establishing a home directory is that the mechanisms used to establish home directories along with the connection to them differs across the network based on the type of client and server system being accessed. Therefore, when a user accesses different types of servers from the same client machine, home directories are not supported in each combination. The present invention establishes a mechanism that enables a user to establish a home directory and connect to it in a heterogeneous server environment. The result is access to server-based user data across a heterogeneous server network.
It is a general object of this invention to enable user home directory creation across a heterogeneous server network.
It is a general object of this invention to establish the necessary access capabilities to allow user access of their home directories.
It is a more specific object to provide user connection to the user home directory from client systems in the network.
A still further object of this invention is to allow an IBM OS/2 Warp Server acting as a central server or primary domain controller to manage user home directory access from different types of client systems to home directories held at managed Microsoft Windows NT servers.
These and other objects, features and advantages are provided by a method of determining whether home directory creation is supported by servers in a network. Upon determination that home directory creation is functionally supported, the target server name is determined and the type of server is extracted from the target server. Based on the server type, appropriate commands are issued to create the necessary directories on the target server. After establishment of the directories, access rights are established to enable the directory to be shared and available to the account user. Connections to the home directory are then made upon user request.
In a preferred embodiment, the information about a user""s home directory is stored in an IBM OS/2 Warp Server. Home directories can be established on a Microsoft Windows NT server.